Wireless power transfer is a developing technology that may revolutionize millions of electronic devices by transferring energy through a time-varying electromagnetic field. Electric toothbrush is one of such devices that have adopted the new technology for the benefits of preventing electro-migration, corrosion, and potential electric shorts in humid environments.
Most conventional electric toothbrushes consist of a power transfer/transmitter unit and a power receiver unit, which are inductively coupled to each other through coils. Most power transfer unit designs use discrete components to construct functional blocks. These discrete components may substantially add up the design cost and complexity. Further, the power transfer unit has to be large enough to enclose all the components, making compact designs difficult.